Oh My Super Girl!
by Shana Granger
Summary: Len seorang cowok dengan penampilan culun yang menyukai Rin, cewek terpopuler di sekolah. Len ingin mengajak Rin ke pesta dansa dan mengubah penampilan dirinya sendiri. Oneshoot. Mind to RnR?


Oh My Super Girl!

.

.

.

DISCLAIMER: Vocaloid bukan milik saya

Don't like? Don't Read!

* * *

(Normal PoV)

* * *

"Baiklah, ada saran untuk perayaan ulang tahun sekolah?" tanya seorang wanita berambut coklat, Meiko-sensei.

"Um, mungkin pesta dansa," jawab seorang murid yang berambut honeyblond sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Baik. Ada yang setuju dengan sarannya Kagami-san?" ujar Meiko-sensei. Semua siswa yang mengikuti rapat OSIS itu mengangkat tangan tanda setuju. "Baik. Untuk pasangan masing-masing kalian cari sendiri ya. Rapat kali ini usai. Terima kasih,". Meiko-sensei pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

"Hey Len! Mengapa kau memilih pesta dansa?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut teal, Mikuo.

"Ya…aku pilih pesta dansa saja. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab pemuda yang ia panggil Len.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau mengajak siapa?" tanya pemuda berambut ungu, Gakupo. Yang ditanya pun dengan gugup menjawab.

"A-Ano…Ri-Rin Ka-Kagamine," jawab Len dengan gugup. Semua orang tertawa kecuali Mikuo.

"Aku bukannya mengejekmu ya, Len. Tapi apa Rin mau dengan orang yang berpenampilan culun sepertimu?" tanya Gakupo.

"Entahlah. Aku pulang duluan,". Pemuda yang bernama Len itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil tasnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang OSIS.

Ah iya, pemuda bernama lengkap Len Kagami itu memang dikenal culun di sekolahnya. Ia selalu mem-poni rambutnya dan memakai kacamata berlensa bulat. Padahal Ia hanya minus 1 saja. Kerah bajunya selalu dikancing dan Ia selalu memakai celananya terlalu keatas.

Ia menyukai seorang gadis bernama Rin Kagamine. Rin adalah murid terpopuler di sekolah. Rin dikenal sangat pintar dalam hal akademis dan non-akademis tapi penampilannya bertolak belakang dengan penampilan Len. Oke kembali ke tokoh utama kita, Len.

Sekarang Len sedang berjalan kaki menuju rumahnya. Ia berpapasan dengan gadis yang Ia sukai, Rin. Kini, Rin sedang mengobrol dengan sahabatnya, Gumi. Dari jauh Len menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Rin-chan, kata Meiko-sensei untuk merayakan ultah sekolah kita, akan diadakan pesta dansa. Kamu mau ngajak siapa, Rin-chan?" tanya Gumi.

"Aku juga masih bingung. Tapi entah mengapa aku ingin mengajak Kaito-senpai," jawab Rin malu-malu.

"Ciyee Rin. Ciyee!" goda Gumi.

"Urusai!". Wajah Rin memerah karena malu. Lalu, secara nekat Len menghampiri mereka.

"Ha-Hai, Rin!" sapa Len gugup.

"Hai," balas Rin dengan nada dingin. "Ada apa?" tanya Rin dengan nada lebih dingin dan memasang ekspresi datar.

"A-Aku hanya i-ingin menyapamu saja, Rin. Hehehe," jawab Len sambil sedikit nyengir untuk menghilangkan rasa gugup.

"Oh," balas Rin dingin. 'Rin? Sok kenal sok deket banget dia!' gumam Rin dalam hati. "Gumi, ayo pergi!" ajaknya. Gumi mengangguk pelan dan mereka berjalan meninggalkan Len.

"Huft…gagal deh," gumam Len pelan. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan menuju rumahnya sambil terus menunduk.

~Next Day~

Sekarang Len berada di sekolahnya dan ini adalah waktu pulang sekolah. Ia bertekad untuk mengajak Rin ke pesta dansa. Ia berjalan menghampiri Rin.

"Hai, Rin!" sapanya.

"Hai. Ada apa?" tanya Rin dingin.

"A-Ano e-etto, ka-kau mau ga-gak ke pesta dansa bareng aku?" ujar Len gugup, sangat gugup. Rin menatap Len dingin.

"Aku sudah mempunyainya," kata Rin dingin. Tiba-tiba munculah Kaito entah dari mana. "Ini Kaito-senpai. Dia pasanganku di pesta dansa. Aku pergi dulu."

Rin dan Kaito pergi meninggalkan Len yang masih diam dan bengong.

"Hai Len!" sapa Mikuo sambil berjalan menghampiri Len.

"Hai juga, Mikuo…" jawab Len dengan nada sedih.

"Kenapa bersedih?" tanya Mikuo.

"A-Aku ditolak Ri-Rin," jawab Len.

"Bukannya aku mengejekmu, tapi ya kau tahu 'kan, Rin tidak suka orang yang berpenampilan culun," jelas Mikuo.

"Baik. Aku akan mengubah penampilanku!"

~Next Day~

* * *

(Len PoV)

* * *

**KRIING KRIIING**

Bunyi alarm itu mengangguku lagi. Aku bangun dari tidurku dan mengambil posisi duduk. Mataku ku arahkan menuju sebuah kalender yang terletak disamping tempat tidurku.

Tanggal 14 February 20xx

Ah iya, sekarang ada acara pesta dansa di sekolah. Untungnya aku bangun lebih awal jadi aku bisa mempersiapkan semuanya. Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat mandi.

~skip time~

Kini aku sudah selesai mandi. Aku menganti piyamaku dengan kaus polos berwarna putih dan blazer berwarna hitam legam juga celana panjang dengan warna yang senada dengan blazerku. Aku menyisir rambutku dan mengikatnya gaya ponytail dan membiarkan rambut poniku acak-acakan.

Kacamata?

Aku tidak perlu memakainya. Aku memakai kacamata hitam lalu menatap pantulan bayanganku di cermin.

Sempurna

Aku berjalan menuju lantai bawah untuk sarapan. Aku menemukan nee-chan ku yang sedang makan.

"Ohayou, Lenka nee-chan!" sapaku.

"Ohayou, Len. Ciyee yang dandan kece!" balas kakakku, Lenka nee-chan. "Pasti untuk someone special ya?" tanya nee-chan.

"Nee-chan kepo!" ujarku. Dia hanya tertawa.

"Jujur, kau tampak keren, Len. Kenapa tidak selalu seperti ini jika ke sekolah? Pasti kau mempunyai banyak fangirl!" kata nee-chan.

Aku hanya tertawa dan memakan rotiku. Setelah itu aku pergi ke sekolah.

* * *

(Normal PoV)

* * *

Sementara itu di sekolah, Rin sedang duduk di sebuah bangku sambil menopang dagunya. Khawatir karena Kaito belum datang.

"Kai-kun dimana ya?" tanyanya.

Rin memakai gaun terusan tanpa lengan berwarna kuning keputih-putihan selutut yang ujungnya berenda. Pita putihnya dengan anteng berada diatas kepalanya. Tak lama kemudian, Ia melihat seorang pemuda bermata biru laut dengan warna rambut senada yang tak lain adalah Kaito. Ia berjalan menghampiri Kaito.

"Ha-Hai, Kai-kun!" sapa Rin sambil tersenyum. "Mau dansa?" tawar Rin.

"Um…gomen ne, Rin. Sebenarnya aku sudah memiliki couple dansa sebelum dirimu," tolak Kaito.

"Si-Siapa?" tanya Rin. Mata azure Rin mulai sembab tanda ingin menangis.

"A-Ano…Hatsune Miku," jawab Kaito pelan. Seorang gadis berambut teal dengan warna mata senada datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Rambut tealnya diikat gaya pigtail dan mengenalan gaun terusan yang panjangnya menutupi kaki jenjangnya. Gaun itu berwarna teal pucat yang ujungnya berenda. Ia terlihat seperti seorang ratu.

"Aku Hatsune Miku, salam kenal!" kata gadis teal bernama Miku itu.

"Aku Rin Kagamine. Salam kenal," balas Rin.

"Baiklah. Miku-chan, ayo kita berdansa!" ajak Kaito sambil mengenggam tangan Miku dan berjalan bersama menuju lantai dansa.

Mereka berdua berdansa dengan sangat romantis sehingga mencuri perhatian para murid yang hadir disana. Rin hanya terus termenung sendirian.

'Ini aneh. Bagaimana bisa seorang murid terpopuler di sekolah ini tidak mempunyai couple di pesta dansa?' gumamnya dalam hati.

'_Kyaaa~ Dia keren sekali!'_

'_Tuan! Berdansalah denganku!'_

'_Nikahi aku!'_

Teriakan-teriakan itu mengiringi seorang pemuda yang berjalan menuju sekolah. Semua perhatian para siswi tertuju padanya kecuali…Rin yang sedari tadi melamun. Lalu pemuda keren itu menghampiri Rin yang sedang terus terdiam.

"Mau berdansa, nona?" tawar pemuda itu pada Rin sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Dengan ragu-ragu Rin mengenggam tangan pemuda itu.

Mereka berjalan menuju lantai dansa dan berdansa disana. Menimbulkan kesan romantic diantara mereka berdua apalagi diiringi oleh music klasik yang membahana yang menyebabkan tatapan iri dari semua siswa termasuk Miku dan Kaito yang ikut melihat mereka.

Hingga akhirnya, mereka selesai berdansa,

"Ngomong ngomong, namamu siapa?" tanya Rin.

"Buka saja kacamataku," jawab pemuda itu.

Rin meletakan tangannya di kacamata hitam milik pemuda itu dan perlahan membukanya.

"L-Len?" tanya Rin dengan nada tak percaya.

"Ya…ini aku. Aku merubah diri demi dirimu, Rin. Karena aku mencintaimu…" jawab Len. Tiba-tiba saja Rin memeluk Len erat.

"A-Aku juga me-mencintaimu, Len!" seru Rin.

* * *

Author's time:

Konnichiwa minna-san~! Author Shana kembali lagi dengan fict edisi valentine.

Saya minta maaf bila ada typo berlebihan atau judul ga nyambung sama isi cerita.

Akhir kata,

Review please?


End file.
